Sight Unseen
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Michiru was born blind and needs to live with a helper. When her personal helper quits, the hospital send someone she'd never expect in Haruka.
1. Meeting Haruka

Note: Yay, lets all welcome the new story from me :)

Sight Unseen

Chapter 1 – Meeting Haruka

Michiru looked in the direction of her front door when she heard the doorbell. She set her book next to where she was sitting on the sofa. She walked to the door, barely having to feel around as she'd made the trip hundred of times before.

Michiru was born with minimal vision, by the time she was old enough to speak, she'd completely lost her sight. She was now 23 years old and had lived with a helper since she was 17, when her parents died.

She opened the door and looked straight ahead at the person on the other side. Her blue eyes were cloudy and lifeless as they'd been all her life.

Haruka smiled, it was evident to Michiru in her voice when she spoke. "My name's Haruka. The hospital sent me over when they heard your other helper... quit." she shivered when she watched Michiru reach up and gently touch her face. She knew it was a blind person's way of putting together a picture of a person. "Do you approve?" she smiled when Michiru came to run her fingers through her short hair, and blushed.

"I like women with short hair. Please, come in." she felt for the wall and stepped aside.

Haruka walked inside and looked around. "You've got a very nice home here...Michiru right?" she set her duffel bag on the chair in the living room.

"I wouldn't know." she giggled and followed the sound of her new helper's voice. "I grew up here. So when they tried to move me to a smaller house, I refused. I know this house." Her face became stern. "Everything must always remain in place Haruka. Please, my last helper kept moving things on me. You have no idea how hard it makes things."

"Don't worry, I promise I won't move anything." she wandered down the hall, stopping at the first door and opened it up. "Is this your room, or will it be mine?"

"I don't know. There are names on the doors." She reached out and drug her fingers over the braille on the door. "This will be yours."

"Thanks. I never could understand braille." she smiled at Michiru's laughter and continued down the hall, looking into each of the rooms.

"Maybe I could teach you sometime. It's not really that hard." She gasped when Haruka turned around and gently grabbed her shoulders to keep them from colliding. "How old are you Haruka?"

"I'm 26. What about you?" she took Michiru's arm out of habit and led her back to the living room.

"I'm 23." She sat on the sofa, next to her book. "Would you like something to drink?" She started to get up again.

"No...I should be asking you that. You just sit back and relax."

Michiru smiled and picked up her book. "Thank you... I can't tell the difference between the milk and the water anyway."

"I bet I could fix that." Haruka went to her bag and got out a little kit, pulling a piece of yarn from it, then moved back up to Michiru. "I'll tie this, around the milk handle." She took Michiru's hand and placed the yarn in it, so she could feel it. "So you can tell the difference whenever I'm not here, or not awake."

"Thank you..." She smiled again and asked shyly. "Can I have some water?"

"Sure." She stood and went into the kitchen.


	2. Tell me about you

Sight Unseen

Chapter 2 – Tell me about you

"So why did your other helper quit so suddenly?" Haruka gently took Michiru's hand and placed the glass of water in it.

Michiru frowned and looked away to sip her water. She wasn't sure if she should tell her or not. "It's person. She just found out something about me... It's no big deal. Really." She blushed as she felt Haruka watching her. "I may not be able to see, but I know you're watching me."

The tall butch let out a chuckle. "Sorry." She got up to look at some pictures that had been there since Michiru's childhood. "You can trust me Michiru." she smiled and picked up a glamor picture of Michiru, and blushed slightly at how beautiful she was.

"I guess I should tell you before I get too attached." She cradled her glass in her hands on her lap. "She found out I'm a lesbian." she looked down, blushing brightly.

Haruka snickered. "That's it?"

"You mean you don't care?"

"Why would I, seeing as I'm gay too." she laughed more at the crimson color that overtook Michiru's face.

"Stop laughing, that's very rude!" She picked up one of the pillows off the sofa and chucked it in the general direction of her helper.

"Woah... careful there." Haruka reached out and caught it before it struck the lamp on the table. "Almost had to buy a new lamp." Carefully she set it back down on the sofa, then sat beside Michiru. "Tell me about you."

Michiru smiled. "Nobody's ever asked me about myself before." she leaned back. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, I mean, I'm going to be living with you now."

"Well, my parents were amazing. I always had one of them with me wherever I was. When I was 5, they signed me up for violin lessons. They figured it would help me, if I developed a love for something."

"Would you play for me sometime?" Haruka crossed her right leg over her left knee, getting comfortable as she continued listening.

"I said they got me into it, I never said that I loved it." She giggled.

"Well, did you love it?" She smiled.

"Actually, yes I did. The instructor was amazed at how well I caught on. I played every chance I got. I've even written a few songs. Though I don't think they're good. My parents loved them though. My parents home-schooled me. They thought that a public school would be dangerous and hurtful... Hmm... I love listening to the radio... I guess that's it, I'm no good at talking about myself." She smiled. "Tell me about you Haruka."

"I'm not that interesting Michiru." She giggled.

"I'm sure you are, tell me."

"Well... where to state. Ah. My parents were strict Christians. They're still alive, as far as I know. I just haven't spoken to them since they kicked me out for being gay. Um. I learned to play the piano when I was 6 or 7, I don't quite remember. My parents thought it would make me a well-rounded, proper woman. Hey, no laughing, it's rude." she smacked Michiru gently with a pillow, only causing more laughter to come from the aqua-haired woman. "Turns out I loved it thought. When I got my license, I developed an interest in racing. Though after making thousands of left-hand turns, it got a little boring."

Michiru giggled. "How did you get into doing this kind of work though."

"I was getting to that. My you're impatient." She chuckled. "When I was a child, my parents always took me to the hospital with them, to help keep the patients company. I loved playing with the other kids. I realized that I love helping others, and so here I am."

"That's so sweet. My last helper said she only did it because it paid good. She was a very horrible woman. It felt like she was taking advantage of my disability for money."

Haruka stood and grabbed her keys from her pocket. "There are some things I have to get from my apartment, would you like to come with me?"

A huge smile came across Michiru's face as she stood. "I'd love to. I'm barely able to get out of the house." she smiled when she felt Haruka's hand on her elbow. "My last helper always left me alone whenever she went out."

"I'll have to call the hospital about her then, she doesn't deserve to have responsibility over others. Watch the steps, there's three of them." slowly they descended the front porch steps. "It's not healthy for a young woman to stay indoors all the time. Now you're going to have a little step up here, be careful that you don't hit your head." She placed her hand just above Michiru's head to make sure she didn't hit the door frame of her SUV. "There you go." she grabbed the seat belt and placed it into Michiru's hand. "It's right over here." she leaned over, guiding the belt into the catch.

"Thank you." she blushed when she caught a whiff of Haruka's cologne.

"You're very welcome Michi." she went around and climbed into the driver's seat.

* * *

Wow, a chapter with a desent length, woohoo. I hope it wasn't that boring, but if you read between the lines, you'll see something deeper between them. I'll have chapter 3 up soon :)


	3. An Accident

Sight Unseen

Chapter 3

Michiru smiled at the scent in Haruka's apartment. "Vanilla candles?"

"None other. If you promise you'll be careful, I'll let you wander around. This is a new place to you." Haruka closed the door to her split level apartment.

"I promise." Michiru reached out and drug her fingers along the wall as she made her way around the apartment. She picked up nearly every statue on the mantel to examine it. "I like this one. A faerie?"

Haruka smiled and moved to her side. "Yes, one of my exes gave it to me, I just couldn't get rid of it when she broke up with me."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I can't imagine why anyone would want to break up with you." she blushed and moved on.

Haruka watched her for a moment, thinking she was safe as she went into her bedroom to pack some more clothes. What she heard a few minutes later caused her heart to stop. She heard Michiru let out a shrill cry, soon followed by the thuds of her helpless body falling down the steps into the lower level of the apartment. "Oh god!" Haruka ran to the top of the steps. "Oh my god." she was relieved when she saw Michiru's body move slightly. "Thank god." she ran down the steps. "Michi I'm here, I'm so sorry."

Michiru looked in Haruka's direction, her voice was shaky when she spoke. "My legs hurt Haruka. They hurt a lot." she forced a slight smile when Haruka gripped her hand, then stayed silent, listening to the phone conversation Haruka had with the ambulance dispatcher.

"I have to go unlock the front door for them Michi, I promise I'll be right back."

Michiru heard Haruka's quick footsteps climb the steps. She was scared, she'd never been hurt before, she never had to worry about steps. But why didn't Haruka tell her that the apartment was split level? "Ruka?" she yelled a few seconds later. "Haruka!" her voice lowered a little as she heard someone on the steps. "Why didn't you tell me about the steps Ruka?"

"I rarely come down here, I completely forgot about them. Please don't hate me Michi." Haruka was fighting off tears, Michiru could hear it in her voice...

* * *

Haruka paced back and forth in the emergency room, waiting for a doctor. It had already been an hour since they arrived. She was hoping that there wasn't any other damage.

"Miss Tenou?" a doctor approached her. "Miss Kaiou has been moved up to a room. If you'll follow me I'll take you up there."

"How bad is she doctor?" Haruka quickly followed him to the elevator.

"She broke both her legs in the fall. She's quite lucky it wasn't any worse. She's right in here Miss Tenou." The doctor pushed open the door. "You've got a guest Michiru."

"Haruka?" she carefully set her glass on the table next to her bed. "Is that you Ruka?"

Haruka smiled, thanked the doctor and closed the door before sitting next to Michiru's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a girl with two broken legs." Michiru smiled some. "They don't hurt now, they gave me some medicine before putting the casts on."

Haruka gently reached up and stroked her cheek "I'm so sorry about this Michi." She laid her head next to Michiru's hip on the bed.

"It's not a big deal Haruka, I'll heal, and be able to walk again." she fought off a yawn.

"You should get some sleep. I'll stay here with you tonight. I promise." Haruka gripped Michiru's hand as they both fell asleep.


	4. Hold Me

_This is a special update, just for Haruka-Clone. I had pretty much given up on this one, but she insisted that I give it an update. I do hope you all enjoy, and that you aren't too mad at me for not updating for months_

Sight Unseen

Chapter 4 - Hold Me

_One Month Later…_

"Haruka!… Haruka I need help into the tub." Michiru yelled from her bathroom. The casts had been removed from her legs, but she would be wheelchair bound until the strength returned to her legs.

In the past month, they'd learned much about each other. Michiru had actually become comfortable with her helper seeing her nude. As well as helping her bathe.

"I'm coming. Hold on a second." Haruka finished folding one of Michiru's blouses. Over the past month, her feelings for the woman had turned into much more then the friendship that they now shared. She ignored the sight of Michiru's naked body as she easily helped her into the steamy bath water.

"Thank you Ruka." she smiled softly up at the blond.

Haruka was lucky that Michiru couldn't see the blush on her face. "You're welcome Michi. Is there anything else you need?" Haruka smiled down at her companion as she leaned against the door frame.

"No, I think I can handle it on my own this time. Will you help me with my exercises later?" she began to wash her body.

The blond smiled. "Gladly. Just call for me when you're done." she ran her hands through her short hair as she turned to go into the kitchen to start putting together sandwiches for lunch.

Briefly after Haruka finished cutting the food in half, she heard Michiru call for her. "I'm coming lo-" she stopped herself from calling Michiru 'love.' As she passed the table she sat the two plates on it, then walked into the bathroom, seeing her friend dry herself off. "I finished our lunches too. Ham and cheese sandwiches, I hope that's OK with you." the blond easily picked up the smaller woman.

"Sounds delicious. My robe is over there." she pointed to a hook on the wall.

"I know where it is. It's always in the same spot. Can you hold yourself up while I get it?"

"Yeah." She leaned against the wall.

Haruka grabbed the white robe from the hook and gently draped it over her shoulders. Her voice was soft as she caressed her arms. "Here you go Michi." she gasped as Michiru let herself lean back into the blonde's arms.

"You're warm." Michiru shyly slid her hands over Haruka's bare arms. "Will you hold me?" she blushed some.

The responding voice was soft and soothing. "But I am holding you Michi."

"No." Michiru turned around and pressed herself to the tall woman. "Like a lover holds her girlfriend." she tucked her nose to the crock of Haruka's neck.

"Al… Alright." she slid her arms around the smaller woman, gladly holding her close.

Tears welled up in the young woman's eyes. She never wanted to let go of this moment. Her fingers wrapped themselves in the blonde's cotton shirt.

"Michi… Michi why are you crying." she pulled away to look down at her. She used her fingers to dab at the tears.

"It's nothing, really. I'll be fine. Just hold me… please." she rested her head on Haruka's shoulder, her shirt soaking up most of the tears. Haruka, not knowing what else to do, held the woman tightly in her arms. "Nobody's ever held my like this before. I just wanted to know what it felt like. That's all."

Haruka smiled and rested her cheek against Michiru's aqua hair. "I'll hold you for as long as you want. I promise."

_Hope you enjoyed, I'll try to get this one updated soon, I started getting a few ideas for how to continue it/end it, stuff like that._


End file.
